Don't Pull Away
by Potential Schizophrenic
Summary: Sequel to 'I Think I'm Addicted' but it makes sense without reading it. MelloXNear yaoi cuteness!


**Sequel to 'I Think I'm Addicted', but makes sense without. Its set when Mello and Near wake up after the Masquerade, and I think we can all guess what theyve been up to ;)**

**Dedicated to Backyard Bottomslash, who prompted me to make the sequel!!!! Thanks!!**

**This is the monumental 15th fanfic! Nice work! The first few I wrote really were terrible, looking back, but theyre still gonna stick around. I liked 'The Unbreakable Vow', it made me cry and smile at the same time. Ahh, memories...**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Enjoy!!!!! The Yaoi kawaii-ness is waiting!!**

"Mello" Near sat up in Mello's bed, searching for his clothes.

"Yeah?" Mello sat up with him, his arm instinctively curling around Near's tiny thin shoulders.

"What happens now?"

_What happens now?_

Mello was jarred by the question. He had known the question would come up sooner or later, but he had lost himself in the pure bliss of being with Near, being himself- being in love.

Near didn't meet Mello's eyes, refusing to betray any emotion. His hand drew away from its resting place on Mello's knee and reached up to twirl his hair. Mello shivered at the lack of intimacy and drew his arm tighter around Near, pulling him close and kissing his hair. Still Near said nothing. Mello sighed.

"I don't know Near. Me and Matt have a plan for tomorrow, and it's risky. So risky. We probably won't make it out alive. I want to be with you Near, I want life with you. But I have to bring down Kira. For L."

"Why cant we work together, like Roger said?" Near turned to look into Mello's eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Then you wouldn't have to die and leave me!" He threw his arms around Mello's waist, tears falling onto his bare chest. Mello didn't know what to say. He wanted to stay with Near, _needed _to stay, addicted to the feel of the boys skin, the taste of his lips, the beat of his heart. He held him tightly, far tighter than necessary, until Near started to squirm for air.

"Sorry." He whispered. He loosened his grip and lifted Near into his lap, kissing away the tears. Near gripped his face and pulled him down into a hungry, passionate kiss, clinging for all he was worth. Mello kissed back, easily claiming domination, and pinned Near beneath him on the bed. When they broke for air, Mello whispered "I don't think I can leave you Near. God knows I'm gonna try and go tomorrow, but I'm addicted...body and soul." He kissed Near softly on the lips, one chaste kiss.

"I know Mello." Near's voice was distant "And I'm addicted too. Body and soul, I'm yours. Entirely. No matter when or where, whatever happens, I'll always belong to you." He dropped his gaze from Mello's blue eyes. Mello smiled softly.

"That's all I needed to hear."

**~X~**

Mello sat on his motorbike the next day, at first determined he would not fail L for Near.

He knew he was too late. He sighed, glanced up at the window where Near slept, and retrieved his cell from his pocket. He selected the number, and held it to his ear. It rang once before it was answered.

"Matt." Mello smiled wolfishly.

"Mels, hey. When you gonna get here, you're so late already, we got business!"

"Change of plan, Matt" He glanced back at the window. "We side with Near now. Screw being L, I just want a life, dammit!"

"Mel, what the hell are you talking about?" Matt's voice was completely dead. "being L was your life, man! Why the sudden change?"

Mello laughed, a little. "I got a better life." He hung up on Matt's protests, climbing off the bike and re-entering the building. He shrugged off his coat and lay down next to Near.

While still asleep, Near turned and gripped onto Mello, face buried in his chest. That was when Mello knew he'd made the right choice.

**I wanted to make the ending all angsty, but I couldnt bring myself to do it. I was gonna separate them, but i'm too nice to be mean to the characters. XD**

**R&R and i will write a really angsty fic to make up for it!! Its already in planning stage...its kind of along the theme of 'Feeling the pain of the one you love' and its more MelloXNear loveliness. XD**


End file.
